The Beginning The Middle The Conflict The End
by JellyBellieG
Summary: Bella and Emmett are twins with their very own struggles. Venture into the lives of teens on the brink of drama and neglect.
1. Anticipation

I'm Isabella Swan, I'm fourteen years old, and as of two weeks ago I'm an only child. My mother had been driving drunk down the interstate with my brother Jacob in the passenger seat and she drove over the side and into a ditch. They would have survived if the car had never set on fire. So not only am I an only child but I only have a dad who is depressed and obsessed with work. I take care of myself, I walk to school every morning, I make my own meals, and I sort the mail so my dad knows when to pay the bills. The odd thing is that when I was sorting the mail today I found out that I had a twin brother. A brother that, according to my father, was impossible. But according to my mothers health records he was real and now he needed a family. So in three days my brother Emmett will be coming to live with us and I won't be alone anymore. As for getting to know me, I am a dancer, I have no friends, and I'm plain with brown hair brown eyes and pale skin. I live in the country. Not too many people live out here so with Emmett there will finally be enough people to fill every desk in the freshman class room. It won't be easy having to be social, but if it means that I can be acknowledged in some way other than the newly single child then I have no complaints.

So now I am cleaning out Baby Jacob's nursery and painting the walls white for Emmett. When he lands I'm going to be making dinner so he won't see me immediately but he'll meet me when he gets home in two days and that's perfectly fine with me. We have to buy him a bed so when he comes home he won't feel deprived of anything. So tomorrow Emmett will be home and I get to go today and buy new sheets because we found out why my mom did it. She had miscarried in her sleep and balled the sheets up and shoved them in Jacob's closet. She couldn't cope I guess so instead she took Jacob on a high speed drive and ended it for them both. I was living in fast forward and tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough. I knew it was bad to want to fill my empty heart with a stranger but my anxiety was high and I could barely walk without tripping over myself. I was making the bed when I realized my dad would be driving into the city soon to wait for Emmett at the airport. It was a day early but it was a four hour drive both ways so this was easier than driving out tomorrow.

I would be alone in the house tonight and it was not even a new feeling. It was normal and for that I felt abandoned but definitely not for long. Soon I would have a brother here who I could talk to and eat dinner with and go to school with and I would not have to worry about feeling alone anymore. When I jumped out of bed this morning and the house was silent it didn't change anything. But what confused me were the suitcases in the living room. Emmett was here the flight must have landed early and now I had a brother. When I looked in to his room and saw the still made bed I was confused. Maybe they came and left. I looked out of the window and saw no car in the driveway. I ran down to the kitchen to find a note on a bill. A service had a key from my dad which was now on the counter. They had delivered the bags early. I had slept in later than planned and wouldn't have dinner ready in time if I planned on walking so I put on my damce warmups, pulled my hair up, brushed my teeth, and ran to the garage to get my god awful bike. I had my moms credit card because my dad insisted I have money for groceries so I was set to pay but carrying the food was the issue so my father had attached a wagon to my bike so I could pull things. I rode for fifteen minutes before I finally got to the store and the Whitlock family welcomed me with a glass of water and a smile. Not even ten minutes later I was loading my wagon and riding back home at half speed. Tonight would be spaghetti and ground turkey because my dads heart wasn't doing well so the ground beef would hurt him. Because I had weight in my wagon now it would take me twice as long to get home and I would have to take a shower as soon as I got through the door if I wanted to have dinner ready. I hopped off of my bike, grabbed the bags, raced into the house, and started upstairs in order to shower and be ready.

As I finished fixing dinner I heard a car pull into the drive. And another. And another. The door opened and in came my dad and Jasper Whitlock with his parents and the Cullen family and finally the stranger who I presumed to be Emmett. Everybody filed in quickly and made themselves comfortable except for Emmett who stood in the door way with a scared look on his face. We made eye contact and he made his way to me and followed me into the kitchen.

"It gets easier." I told him with a small smile.

"I sure hope so." He replied with a sad look as he took a seat.

And at the point I knew it would. Even though we weren't too close, it would get easier.


	2. Arrivals and Oddities

Emmett and I sat and waited in the kitchen for everybody to come for dinner but they never did. I heard Edward and Alice start arguing and then Esme rushed outside and they were settling whatever argument outside. Jasper and Rosalie were standing by the stairs and when I poked my head out Rosalie was sitting and Jasper was wobbling. Shaking actually. "Jasper, would you like anything?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head and slowly made his way to the kitchen where he leaned on the counter and shook a little more. I got into the fridge and pulled out a jug of juice and three cups. "Thanks you, Isabella." Jasper said in an odd whisper. "You're welcome." I replied quietly as I poured him a glass and set it down in front of him. I watched as he carefully took a drink and set the glass down. I knew he had problems with his blood sugar and I knew he didn't like crowds so the kitchen would be a safe haven. I also knew he disliked me because I wasn't from here. I came from the city and that made him nervous because I didn't come from here. From this country side. But I was brought here at two years old and that was just not the same. So I was alone at all times simply because I waa born in a different hospital thousands of miles away. "Jasper, that's your name?" Emmett asked quietly. "Yeah, Jasper Whitlock Hale." he replied. My eyes were bouncing between the two and my heart was racing because I did not know either of these two guys in the room and I could definitely not gauge any kind of reactions between the two. Jasper put his head down on the counter and just stayed silent while Emmett stared. I was just about to speak up when everybody came into the kitchen and crowded around the set table. Jasper followed the crowd and Emmett and I just stayed where we were. "So Bella, we ready to eat?" my dad asked. "Of course." I mumbled as I set food out on the table. Everybody started passing food around and noticed there was only one empty chair. "Go sit down and eat." I whispered to Emmett. He looked at the seat and then back at me. All I did was nod my head and he nodded back and took the empty seat. "Oh well that's a shame Charlie, we seem to have run out of space." Edward said with a smirk. "Oh no don't worry," I said,"I'm too tired to eat so I'm going to bed." Every teenager at the table just looked so smug, except for Emmett. who looked angry at them. I ignored them all and went upstairs to my room where I stripped down to dance spanx and a sports bra and laid under my comforter. I slid into an easy sleep but woke up to an angry stomach at around midnight. I crawled out of bed and as I was walking to the kitchen I saw Alice and Edward Cullen sleeping on the couches. Edward I knew was a bully, but Alice had never said anything rude to me. I made my way back up to my room and grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket along with a pair of pajamas and went o make her comfortable. "Hey," I said quietly, "wake up really quick." Her eyes opened slightly and she looked confused. I held ip the pajamas and looked to my arm holding the pillow and blanket. She smiled and I handed her everything. I left her to get comfortable and went to finish my initial mission. Toaster waffles and milk. As I was waiting for my make shift dinner to finish I heard someone walk into the kitchen and turned around to see a dazed Alice. "Do you ever stop moving?" She asked in a small voice. "It never seems like it," I replied quietly, "not for the last two weeks." "Well," she started, "dinner was great. And thank you for the pajamas and the bedding. I'm so used to sleeping in my huge bed at home so the couch is a change." I looked at her with sorry eyes before I remembered I had a trundle bed. I had never used it because nobody had come over but I could use it now. "I have a trundle bed, I mean it's still plastic wrapped but I can take that off. If you want to sleep on it." She smiled at me,"that would be wonderful." and so I told her where my room was and she went upstairs to find it. I grabbed my quick dinner and followed her, shutting lights off as I went. When I got up to my room I saw her standing by my trophy case. There were over six hundred different winnings in the case, and I was proud of them all. "I'm a competitive dancer." I said quietly. She turned to look at me and her eyes went wide. I remembered then that I was in my dance clothes and quickly reached for a jacket. "You won all of these? How could nobody know?" She said with an awestruck voice. "Nobody talks to me" I said with a shrug. "My parents just went out of state tonight to go judge for a sports show. We have to stay here for a few days. Maybe you can show me some of your dance stuff?" I nodded my head and finished eating. Suddenly Alice let out a huge yawn and so I pulled out the trundle and started to pull off the plastic. After I made her bed up with all of my spare pillows and blankets she climbed in and was asleep immediately. Alice Cullen was much kinder than I thought. And for that I was very grateful. I climbed in under my comforter once again and got cozy and in to time Alice and I were asleep and nothing could wake either of us. 


End file.
